cpysfandomcom-20200213-history
Club Penguin Your Server
Club Penguin Your Server, or simply ''CPYS ''is a Club Penguin Private Server created by retired blogger Tooly228 and designer and administrator, Coolboy. It was also known as the third best CPPS in 2012 and is one of the safest private servers ever. The game was first released in the summer of 2011, but shortly closed down, due to unknown reasons. CPYS ''later resurfaced on May 31, 2012 until August 2013, before Tooly228's retirement, where the server soared to new heights and goals by its custom items, parties, and amazing player fanbase. After the server closure in August 2013, ''CPYS ''was resurrected by staff member Hucci as ''CPYSv2 ''on June 29, 2014, which later shut down at the end of the summer for unknown reasons as well. As of April 2017, ''CPYS is currently being resurrected by staff member Twix with an expected release date of summer 2017. CPYS Timeline Something New (2011) Before CPYS, the domain for the game was CPCheatsCP.com, which was owned by now retired famous blogger, Tooly228. In the summer of 2011, CPYS ''was released and was "extremely tiny with no potential", as at the time, rival private server, ''Club Penguin V, was "huge and insurmountable". Later on, a website known for its focus on CPPS's, CPPSHQ, took notice of CPYS' creativity, especially its custom items. There were also plenty of custom rooms, made mostly by NinjaPotato, also known as Sleet. The game then went down with no official announcement of its closure. New Beginnings (2012-13) On May 31st, 2012, Tooly made an announcement on Twitter stating that CPYS is once again back up and running. It didn't take long before it regained all of its users and immediately gave competition to all of the other CPPS's. A solid staff team was beginning to take form, but Coolboy, the co-founder of CPYS was let go because of his tremendous in-activity. During this time, CPYS soared to new heights with custom items and custom parties. This lead to its involvement in "CPPS of the Year" competition by CPPSHQ, which later won third place. On July 9, 2013, Tooly announced his retirement from CPYS ''and the ''Club Penguin community to focus on new endeavors. Following his retirement, CPYS ''remained open until its sudden downtime in August 2013, which was announced as a result of the domain not being paid anymore because of Tooly's retirement. CPYS 2 (2014) On January 10, 2014, it was officially announced by Hucci that ''CPYS would return in the summer of 2014. During the beginning of 2014, a donation page was released for those who wanted to beta test early. In May 2014, it was announced that the private server would be renamed as CPYSv2. ''The game opened up on June 29, 2014, ''but did not last very long as the game went down, resulting in its closure. Back to the Basics (2017) In March 2017, staff member Twix tweeted images revealing that he was working on a new ''Club Penguin ''Private Server. It was later revealed that he was working on resurrecting the game. An expected release date for the game is set for Summer 2017.